Solo uno
by Felias Fenix
Summary: Drabbles de Cien Palabras. Spoilers de Deadly Hallows. Slash HarryDraco.
1. Solo una Mirada

_Drabbles de cien palabras..._

_**Slash **Harry/Draco_

_"Pequeños fics que escribo antes de dormir"_

* * *

**Solo una Mirada...**

-Padre¿Es él?-

-¿Quién, Scorpius?-

-Aquel, el moreno de ojos esmeralda-

Draco corrió la vista, a donde su hijo señalaba. Y allí lo vio. Una vez más.

-Si, hijo, es él… Míralo…Y recuérdalo, porque él es quien me salvó, y quien me perdonó-

Se agachó, a la altura de su hijo, sin dejar de mirar al moreno.

-Él, es el mejor mago que existe-

Scorpius lo miró, y lo memorizó.

Lo miró otra vez. Sin importar lo que le había hecho, el moreno lo había perdonado, y él, 19 años después, lo seguía amando. Como antes… y como nunca.

* * *

_Reviews..._


	2. Solo un Maldito Apellido

_Drabbles de cien palabras..._

_**Slash **Harry/Draco_

_"Pequeños fics que escribo antes de dormir"_

* * *

**Solo un Maldito Apellido**

"Nos representan nuestras elecciones, no nuestras habilidades". Palabras de un Gran mago.

Y Harry Potter hizo su elección. Satisfacer su corazón. Calmar su amor. Apaciguar su tristeza. Estar allí, con su rubio de ojos gris. Para hablarle, pare verle, para oírle, para sentirle. Para estar con él. Siempre son él. Morir con él.

Pero algo los separaba. Algo invisible, difícil de quitar.

Apellidos.

Deseaba ser un niño normal, desconocido, sin un apellido que lo torture. No poseer eso que lo separaba de él. No poseer eso llamado "Potter". Solo "Harry"

Cuantas cosas serian diferentes. No habría obstáculos que puedan separarlos.

* * *

_Reviews..._


	3. Solo un Deseo

_Drabbles de cien palabras..._

_**Slash **Harry/Draco_

_"Pequeños fics que escribo antes de dormir"_

* * *

**Solo un Deseo**

Malfoy. Su apellido. Cuanto lo odiaba. Solo le exigía porquerías. Emblemas del apellido. Debía honrarlo, enorgullecerlo, cuidarlo.

¿Para que? Solo para conservar la tradición.

Pero no quería eso. No. Su corazón solo quería una cosa. Amar y ser correspondido. No le importaba quien sea.

Y un día llego su amor, alguien para amar. Debió elegir. No hubo duda. Dejo todo por él. Por el moreno que le robo el corazón, sin permiso, y nunca mas se lo devolvió. Su corazón era de él. Del hurtador. De Potter.

El moreno lo amó. Como él deseaba. Hasta la muerte y la locura.

* * *

_Reviews?_


	4. Solo un Nombe

_Drabbles de cien palabras..._

_**Slash **Harry/Draco_

_"Pequeños fics que escribo antes de dormir"_

* * *

**Solo un Nombre**

-Padre¿Quién es él?-

-¿Quién, Albus?-

-Él, al que llaman cobarde-

Harry corrió la vista, y vio al rubio que una vez salvó, y quien se interponía en sus sueños.

-Draco Malfoy-

Los ojos grises del rubio, chocaron con los del moreno.

-Pero no es cobarde, es un hombre muy valiente-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque luego de lo que hizo, de que se haya arrepentido, sigue con la cabeza en alto, sin prestarle atención a los insultos y desprecios de los demás-

-¿Tu que crees?-

-Que es valiente- y si su mente no le mentía, que ellos, ambos, se seguían amando.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews. Pero quiero más. Jejeje. Reviews?_


	5. Solo un Tiempo

_Drabbles de cien palabras..._

_**Slash **Harry/Draco_

_"Pequeños fics que escribo antes de dormir"_

* * *

**Solo un Tiempo**

Diecinueve años habían pasado. Diecinueve años, en los que estuvieron separados.

Ellos estaban lejos. Lejos para poder verse. Lejos para poder sonreírse. Lejos para poder acariciarse. Lejos para poder abrazarse y besarse.

Pero siempre procuraron estar lo más cerca posible, para recordarse y mantener sus almas unidas.

No hubo un solo segundo en que no pensaran en el otro. El destino los separó. Sus destinos estaban separados.

No podían estar juntos. No debían estar juntos. No les dejaban estar juntos.

Pero sus corazones deseaban, fusionarse y ser uno.

Mirarse, sonreírse, acariciarse, abrazarse, besarse; Como nunca. Para siempre.

Hasta el fin.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews, y creo que ya saben que me encantan. Quiero muchos... Reviews?_


	6. Solo un Beso

_Drabbles de cien palabras..._

_**Slash **Harry/Draco_

_"Pequeños fics que escribo antes de dormir"_

* * *

**Solo un Beso**

Uno le alcanzaría para apaciguar su lujurioso amor. El de ojos esmeraldas lo esperaba.

Solo uno. No más. Seria suficiente para desatormentarlo y que los tristes recuerdos se evaporen.

Lo esperaba y lo buscaba. Los irresistibles labios del de mirada gris. Su corazón había perdido y olvidado su sabor. Quería otro, para guardarlo y comprobarle.

¿Comprobar que? Que lo amaba. Lo amaba hasta la locura. Lo había hecho suyo.

Y allí lo encontró. Oculto, resignado. Apacible y melancólico, donde por primera vez, ocurrió el primero.

Un silencioso espacio, los separaba. Hasta que sus sedientos labios, reclamaron lo suyo.

El otro.

* * *

_Reviews...Reviews...Reviews... Gracias por los que me dejan... Pero quisiera otro..._


	7. Alguien Especial

_Drabbles de cien palabras..._

_**Slash **Harry/Draco_

_"Pequeños fics que escribo antes de dormir"_

* * *

**Alguien especial**

_Draco_ mira a su esposa. Una expresión de cariño, pero no de amor.

_Draco_ abraza a su esposa. Sus manos estan frías, como siempre.

_Draco_ besa a su esposa. Un beso rápido, vacío, superfluo.

_Draco_ duerme con su esposa. En la misma cama. En sueños diferentes.

Porque nadie lo miraría como él, transmitiendoles sus pensamientos.

Nadie lo abrazaría como él, dándole un calor eterno.

Nadie lo besaría como él, intensa y apasionadamente.

Nadie dormiría en sus sueños, como él.

Porque solo uno puede hacerlo estremecer. Solo uno puede hacerlo sentirse especial y amado.

Solo uno. _Harry Potter_. El único.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **_Dedicado primeramente a Palo-Darksly, y a mi hermana Nadia que hoy cumple años..._

_Me gustaria que pasen por los mini-fics de un amigo mio, de cien palabras también, que se llama Siruis E'Duloc..._

_Quien descubra porque un Titulo Diferente a los demás, le dedicaré el próximo Capítulo..._

_Gracias por los reviews, y creo que ya saben que me encantan. Quiero muchos, más que antes... Reviews?..._


	8. Solo una Firma

_Drabbles de cien palabras..._

_**Slash **Harry/Draco_

_"Pequeños fics que escribo antes de dormir"_

* * *

**Solo una firma**

Existe solo una posibilidad, para poder terminar esta mentira.

Para estar juntos otra vez, juntos por fin.

Pero primero deben hacérselo saber a sus esposas. ¿El que? Que no las aman.

Pero esto no será grave. Ellas tampoco demostraron seguir correspondiendo el amor. No será difícil.

Solo una firma.

Lo que una firma puede hacer…

En ese momento, el rubio y el moreno, amaron las firmas.

Por fin se separarían de sus "esposas" y hacer, de una vez por todas, lo que sus corazones deseaban.

Estar con quien aman. Con quien verdaderamente aman.

-¿Dónde firmo?- dijo Ginny

-Aquí- contestó Harry.

* * *

_Bueno, debo ser sincero. Este capitulo no me gusto para nada, pero como debia seguir un orden, tuve que hacerlo... Espero que de todas maneras les guste..._

_Y como ya saben, Reviews..._

_¿Conocen el juego Amigo Invisible de Harry Potter? Este juego es solo para los que les gusta escribir Slash. Se juega en internet, y es muy divertido. Para mas informacion, ir a mi Perfil Personal.._

_Reviews...?_


	9. Solo un Falso Amor

_Drabbles de cien palabras..._

_**Slash **Harry/Draco_

_"Pequeños fics que escribo antes de dormir"_

* * *

**Solo un Falso Amor**

Ahora eran felices. Se setían libres. Sus corazones eran libres.

Ya no estaban casados. No. Ahora estaban divorciados. Pero ¿No hay que casarse solo con quién aman? Claro que sí.

En un verdadero casamiento, lo contrayentes deben amarse.

Por eso, Harry nunca asumió estar casado. ¿Para qué? Si no amaba a Ginny. No era su esposa. No. Era la hermana de su amigo.

Pero ahora, para Hary, no estaba divorciado, sino soltero. Un falso amor, no debe considerarse.

Estaba soltero, y podia casarse.

Y ya tenia pensado con quien. Solo debia esperar. Debia ser paceinte.

Solo un poco. Nada mas.

_

* * *

__Olvidé decirles porque el septimo capítulo, tuvo un nombre diferente. Es porque el 7, es la cantidad de los libros publicados por Rowling, y por eso decidí que el septimo capítulo tenga un nombre diferente. _

_Ya tengo pensado el final, quizas sean quince capitulos. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Siento que estoy bajando la calidad del producto, no? Pero les prometo que los ultimos les gustarán más..._

_Gracias por los reviews, y creo que ya saben que me encantan. Quiero muchos, más que antes... Reviews?..._


	10. Solo una Espera

_Drabbles de cien palabras..._

_**Slash **Harry/Draco_

_"Pequeños fics que escribo antes de dormir"_

* * *

**Solo una Espera**

Aún faltaba. Pocos días, pero para el rubio y el moreno, eran años.

Faltaba mucho, pero eso no impediría que se vean. Que se reunan en el Hotel _Muggle_ de costumbre, llamado _Summer_.

Allí sentían, lo que no sentían en ningún otro lado. Estaban juntos, abrazados, besándose, y eso era lo único que deseaban. Estar juntos, hasta la muerte.

Y la muerte no podrá separarlos. Harry y Draco morirán juntos, y seguirán amándose en el más allá, de la misma forma que lo hicieran en el más acá.

-No aguanto más- dijo Draco

-Ya falta poco- dijo Harry acariciándolo suavemente.

_

* * *

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado..._

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a la memoria de un amigo mio llamado Alejandro Rodrigo Prieto, que hoy, 9/9/2007, se cumple un año de su fallecimiento, por lo que le dedico este capitulo a él, y a su familia..._

_Y como saben, muchos Reviews..._


	11. Solo un Minuto

_**Slash **Harry/Draco_

_"Pequeños fics que escribo antes de dormir"_

* * *

**Solo un Minuto**

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Harry

-Estoy listo desde hace años- contestó Draco

Se acercaron y sus labios se reunieron tierna, intensa y apasionadamente.

Harry acercó a Draco y con sus manos tocó su pecho desnudo, y luego empezó a cerrarle la camisa.

Draco solo lo miraba con excitación. Luego Harry cerró el saco, y bajo sus manos a la cintura del rubio.

Draco le regalo otro viaje a sus labios, y puso sus pálidas manos en el trasero de Harry, sacándole un gemido de excitación.

Acariciaba sus cálidas nalgas, mientras Harry le masajeaba la espalda y la nuca.

-¿Listo? Vamos-

* * *

_Siento haberme retrasado, pero no estoy con muchos momentos libres, pero trataré de seguir subiendo... Espero que les guste... Nos vemos, y dejen Reviews..._


End file.
